


Sociology of Death

by Karios



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Happy halloween, POV First Person, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: It was another Halloween at Greendale. A ghost appeared in the study room. The group reacted predictably.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/gifts).



“I’m cancelling Halloween,” Jeff announced as he slid into the study room. Literally. He did that thing where shoes skid just a little before plunking into his chair and flipping open a notebook.

Annie made that high pitched tsk noise. “You can't just cancel Halloween, Jeff. I made everyone glittery pumpkin pins and everything.”

“They're jack-o-lantern pins. If they have faces, they have to be jack-o-lanterns,” I corrected before looking back at Jeff.

“Yeah, Jeff, Annie’s right. You can't cancel Halloween. You’d have to be the President or an NBC executive. They cancel everything,” added Troy.

“I’m with Jeff,” countered Shirley. “Halloween is a horrible holiday.” She then said a bunch of stuff, probably about Jesus from the way everyone was rolling their eyes, but I missed it because a ghost appeared in the room.

Really. Really, really. No one else seemed to notice because they were all still arguing.

“Look,” Jeff was talking now, all irritated and speechy, “I can't believe I am the one saying this, but we have a lot going on this semester. We do not have time to deal with cut-rate meat zombies, or being locked in Pierce’s creepy house...”

“What about ghosts?” I asked.

“Exactly or telling ghost stories because Britta thinks one of us is psychotic.”

“That was one time!”

Annie patted Britta’s arm. 

“No, Jeff, I mean there's a ghost here in the study room. He’s sitting in Pierce’s chair.”

Troy jumped out of his chair. “Oh my god; Pierce is dead!”

Jeff sighed. “Is Pierce ever really dead?”

“Jeff!” squeaked Annie. “Pierce is our friend.”

“Is he, is he really?”

“It’s not Pierce. You aren't Pierce, are you?” I asked the ghost, who didn't answer. “He doesn't look like Pierce, and if he were Pierce, he’d have said something racist by now.”

“Ooh, Abed, is it an angel?” 

“Shirley, don't encourage him,” ordered Britta, who glared at us both, before adopting her psychology voice. “Abed, there is no ghost.”

I turned to Shirley. “How would I know if he was an angel?”

“You would hear it singing. Angels are the chorus of god,” Shirley smiled. “And it would have wings, and a halo.”

I tipped my head back and forth and squinted. “No wings. No halo. He’s not singing. And I don't think he likes being called it.”

Troy scooted his chair closer to mine, and sat down slowly. “You tell her, Abed. Don't make our deceased friend mad, Shirley.”

I nodded because Troy had a good point.

Shirley gasped and started rummaging through her purse. “I’m going to call my priest for some Holy Water.” She stood up and shuffled out of the room.

Jeff stood up, and put on his sunglasses, like a total Haratio Caine moment, except his line wasn't cool and didn't have a pun in it. “Ghost, no ghost, angel, no angel. I don't have time for this.”

“Jeff, can you do that again, but with a pun?”

Jeff stopped at the doorway but didn’t turn around. “Abed, there's not even a ghost of a chance of that happening.”

I smiled. Jeff could be really cool sometimes.

Britta followed him out, likely complaining they needed to cure me of this latest delusion as a group. I guessed because A) she never learns anything B) she's predictable and C) I wasn't paying attention because the ghost was picking his nose.

“I’m going to head out too,” Annie said, motioning weirdly with her head towards the door. She looked a bit sad, her forehead was all crinkly. “I totally believe you, but I can't talk to ghosts. It's a Jewish thing. Plus I promised I’d go drop this homework off to Pierce, and...”

Thankfully Troy saved me from answering. “Annie, it's okay.”

“Oh you guys,” she smiled at us. “Have fun. Tell me all about it later!”

Annie gathered her stuff and left. Then it was just me, and Troy, and the ghost. “So,” I leaned to whisper to Troy, “do we bring him back to the Dreamatorium?”

“Of course,” Troy gave me his duh face. “I’m insulted you even had to ask.”

“Do you want to come with me and Troy? We have a Dreamatorium where you can do anything you want to do.”

Instead of answering, the ghost picked his nose.

“I’m calling that a yes.”

“Maybe he’ll teach us to make erotic pottery!”

“Or,” I glanced back and forth between them. “Maybe he's on a mission.”

“We’re a mission with a ghost. This is the best Halloween ever.”

“Best Halloween ever.” We shook on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Community lends itself to Halloween zaniness so easily that I just had to write a fic for the collection. If you, or anyone else is inspired to continue the adventures of Troy, Abed, and the ghost, please let me know so I can comment and kudo it.


End file.
